Precious Chance
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Luva is perplexed by his newfound feelings for Clavis and turns to the most unlikely of sources for help in dealing with his crush.


Precious Chance  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  
*chapter 1  


AN: This is my first try at Angelique, so be gentle with me. Lately I've been branching out from Fushigi Yuugi and trying new series, however I'm still going to write romance and yaoi relationships. When I discovered Angelique, I latched onto Luva as my favorite and after a series of 'personality' tests, this story idea came into my mind. I don't know what your views are on the relationships between the gaurdians, but as far as I can tell there are no 'cannon' pairings.  
But let this be fair warning for those of you who don't like yaoi or the eventual hookup that is giong to ensue in this fic. What pairing you ask? Well, that will be reavealed as the story progresses. Don't assume anything for only one person knows and she's not telling.  


~***~  


A figure clothed in hues of green walked through his garden, the wind ruffling through the trees and his cerulean bangs, brushing the errant strands into his face. His gray eyes closed as he savored the feel and sound of this peaceful moment. The gaurdian of earth wondered why he of all people had been sent to this place of life, so different from his desert homeworld. Certainly his presence was needed, and who better than perhaps the most contemplative of all his people to represent and provide wisdom? Yet despite living among his fellow gaurdians for so long, he still felt...like he was watching from afar... One hand snuck back, fingers grazing over the curve of one shoulder blade through the rich linen of his robe, a slight tingle emanating through his body at the touch, reminding him of the power he comanded as one of the chosen.  


Luva withdrew his hand from his shoulder to move an errant branch of a weeping willow out of his way, fingers sliding across the cool green leaves, feeling the presence of sacrea that had embued this plant. His feet took him closer to a shallow pond, some ducks swimming about, the shade offering a cool respite from the overhead sun. The gaurdian's eyes scanned all before him, observant as always, sensing each and every lifeforce, from plant to animal, to the very ground beneath his feet, a sweet melancholy state overtaking his being. Luva closed his eyes, spreading out his arms, robe billowing in the breeze as he took in a few deep inhalations of the air, the scent of nature, soil and water, the very beat of the sacrea he represented filling him, reminding him of his purpose in life.  


Then he felt something draw near to him, watching him as he rejoiced in his quiet sanctuary. Ouiet steps, indetectable, as only the falling of night can produce. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, one linking up against his shoulder, the other around his waist, lips brushing against the throat of the eldest of all gaurdians in a whisper of a kiss. Luva opened his eyes at the feel of another embracing him so intimately, unsure of what was going on, his hands immediately moving to cover the stranger's, not yet prying them off. His heart raced not in fear, for there was nothing to fear from the stillness holding him gently.  


The cerulean-haired gaurdian turned around slowly, his eyes drinking in the sight of Clavis, a tiny part of his mind remarking on his unearthly beauty. The crystline aura surrounding him was strong, and almost painful to witness as it excluded a heart-wrenching darkness, one he suddenly found himself longing to fill. A slight smile curved across his lips though his eyes remained latched onto his fellow gaurdian's piercing gaze, seeing within those violet depths an unfathomable darkness...one that...compelled him... There was something comforting and warm about the embrace despite the utter stillness that enveloped his surroundings.   


Suddenly, Luva wrapped his arms around Clavis, holding the taller gaurdian close against him, though not knowing quite why he was doing so. He wondered if Clavis could feel his heart beating, it was working so fast and loud.  


*thud*  


Grey eyes blinked, the garden and everything in it dissovling from around him, including the feel of Clavis' arms embracing him gently. Instead the cream-colored canopy of his bed came into focus just as the mattress cradling his body bounced under the addition of another weight, jarring the garudian of earth into a more alert state. "Ah...?" he murmured sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.  


He sat up as quickly as his groggy body would allow him, blinking at the rather large buldge at the foot of his bed. That certainly hadn't been there when he retired the night prior. Luva reached over to his nightstand, retrieving the white linen he kept hand for such inpromptu meetings to keep his head covered before moving to investigate the forgien object in his bed. As he shifted, the lump quivered, a muffled yet urgent whisper revealing the identity of the intruder.  


"Shh. If Julious comes looking for me, I'm not here."  


Luva blinked again before lifting the edge of the blankets, trying to peer at his hiding protoge, perplexed as to why he was hiding in his bed instead of seeking refuge with one of the other gaurdians. "Zephel?" he asked once he saw the recognizable silvery hair and ruby eyes that shifted about nervously through the shadows created by temporary safe haven of his bed coverings.  


The gaurdian of steel immediately tugged on the blanket with a grunt, obscuring his friend's vision as he secluded himself once more in the darkness. "P-02-S-W's controls malfuntioned, spooking Julious's stupid horse," he explained hastily just as there came a knock on the elder gaurdian's chamber door. "I'm not here," Zephel repeated harshly as he resumed cowering beneath the comforter.  


Confused, Luva rose from his bed, making his way quickly to the door. Idly he wondered just what Zephel had to fear from the garudian of light. If what he said was true, then the affront surely had to have been miniscule enough not to matter to the most stern of all gaurdians. So why was the young gaurdain on the lamb? Upon opening the door, he was met with the very answer to his pondering thoughts.   


There stood Julious, the otherwise immaculate gaurdian covered head to toe in mud and a menacing scowl upon his face that would make even Olivie wither in his sequins. But Luva was hard pressed not to chuckle at the sight that the gaurdian of light presented with twigs and leaves sticking out of the mud-clumped blonde locks. "Where are you hiding Zephel?" he questioned flatly of the older man, skipping plesentries.  


"Ah..." the older gaurdain started as he fiddled with the sleeve of his olive sleeping robe nervously, torn between revealing the whereabouts of the culprit responsible for this mess to Julious' wrath or covering for Zephel.  


Unfortunately, the gaurdian of steel jumped the gun as it were, saving Luva from making that decision. "Dammit, your poker face sucks!" he exclaimed, emerging in a flurry of flailing limbs and creamy linen from the confines of Luva's bed, making a break for the balcony. "Remind me to never hide here again!" he added as he leapt over the stone railing, disappearing into the garden below.  


One rather flustered gaurdian returned his gaze to Julious' cold glare after a moment of silence. "Ah, he's not here," he offered lamely, a sheepish smile on his face.  


The taller gaurdain merely huffed in agitation before he spun on his heel and headed back down the corridor, either to get cleaned up or track down the one responsible for his current state Luva didn't know. But as he stormed out of sight, leaving a trail of muck behind, the gaurdian of earth leaned against the doorframe, one slender hand reaching up to rub at the headache that was starting to form. "This is going to be an interesting day," he mused aloud with a sigh.  


He was about to close the door, certain that the servants would clean up after Julious, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Curiously he shifted his gaze over to the opposite direction in which Julious had headed, finding the gaurdian of darkness watching him with an amused look on his face. At first the older man had to wonder just how long Clavis had been there, but judging by the expression he wore, he had certainly been there long enough to see the show. Luva blinked a couple of times, certain he must be hallucinating, for the gaurdian of darkness rarely wore such an expression, but then again witnessing Julious in that shoddy state was perhaps even more uncommon.   


The gentle lift of those pale lips brought back the sensations from the dream he had experienced scant moments before, sending a fluttery feeling through the shy gaurdian's stomach. Luva met that smile with a rather nervous version of his own before retreating back into his chamber, heart pounding rapidly. He leaned against the closed door, his thoughts whirling about in a flurry of confusion. "Wha... What is this feeling....?" he queried to no one particular as he placed a hand against his chest, feeling that racing pulse. For all his wisdom, answers still eluded him.


End file.
